


It Was Just a Stupid Bet

by SeraGabriel



Series: It Was Just A Stupid.... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraGabriel/pseuds/SeraGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen decided to go out with his friends to a club, never dreaming who he would run into there. It's time for a little payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PART 1

 

'Okay....seriously....how the fuck did you turn out to be the gay one?' Jensen wondered aloud as he was pushed out of the cramped car.

 

'Oh. Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, don't worry baby you'll always be my first true love.' Chris made a kissy face at him and Jensen rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

He....had NOT wanted to come out tonight. He had an exam in the morning and his professor was a prissy, little bitch. He would like to pass his class, thank you very much.

 

'And what am I? Chopped liver?' Steve groused from where he was tucked against Chris's side, trying to hide a smile into his neck.

 

'Nah, you're my everything.' He said as he kissed Steve soundly on the lips.

 

'Oh my Gosh! People! The gay bar is over there! You can wait twenty five feet.' Mike teased them good naturedly in a loud voice.

 

Jensen looked at where Mike's hand was tucked into the back pocket of Tom's jeans. 'Yeah, you're not one to talk Mike.' he said pointedly.

 

Mike looked to where his eyes had wondered and let out a long suffering sigh. 'Jensen, I've told you this a million times. What me and Tom have is not a love of the homosexual tendency....it is called a bromance. The love that can only exist between two men that goes beyond all expectations, and yet remains completely platonic.'

 

Aldis snorted from behind them as they got into line. 'Whatever. You guys are totally fucking.'

 

Tom grinned at him and shook his head. 'Don't let Jaime or Allison hear you say that.'

 

'Uh huh, they're probably into it too.'

 

Jensen shook his head at them. Personally he thought Tom and Mike were telling the truth...although there was that night that shall not be named when they were found passed out in a heap with a minimum amount of clothing on....Ah screw it, they were totally doing each other.

 

Their girlfriends probably watched. Jensen shuddered and tried to erase the image from his mind...he was just too damn imaginative sometimes.

 

They came to the security guard and were told to lift their arms to get frisked and a slap on the back told them that they were good to go.

 

'I'm just saying,' Jensen said starting his original conversation back up,' that out of all of us, you and Steve were the ones that ended up together. Wasn't expecting that back in high school.'

 

Aldis nodded his head. 'For real, I thought it was gonna be Misha.'

 

Chris spluttered, 'What?! Me and Misha? Together?!'

 

Jensen and Steve both smacked him upside the back of the head, but it was Steve who answered him. 'No dumbass, he meant he thought Misha was going to be the one who was gay. Y'know the unique, yoga, art guy as opposed to the manly, country band guy.'

 

'Didn't have to hit me so hard.' Jensen heard him grumble underneath his breath.

 

Aldis continued. 'Heck Jensen's the only one who I think is completly straight around here.'

 

Jensen felt his face heat up and was grateful for the darkened club. His breath caught in his throat and he coughed subtley trying to stop images from flashing in his mind...

 

Hot breath against his neck...

 

Demanding hands pulling at his clothes...

 

Slick lips pressed against his own...

 

And then he caught onto what Aldis actually said. 'Wait a second...Aldis, you're straight.'

 

Aldis nodded his head. 'Yep.'

 

Jensen was confused. 'Then wh-'

 

'Johnny Depp.'

 

Mike, Tom, Chris and Steve all nodded. 'Awww.' They seemed to say at once. Even Jensen had to concede that.

 

He shook his head and placed a crooked smile upon his face. 'Speaking of, why couldn't we go someplace else...y'know where I can actually get some tail.'

 

'Ah, Jen, there's plenty here for you. Not our fault they're not your type.' Chris said, and seriously he wasn't allowed to talk. He already had a siginificant other, his input about where they partied shouldn't count.

 

'Yeah, yeah, next time though....I choose where we're going, got it?'

 

Aldis shook his head at him. 'So you can get all the girls while Chris and Steve make out, Mike and Tom do....whatever, and then I'm stuck at the bar watching you get hit on continuously,' He rolled his eyes, ' ...pffsst, no thanks.'

 

'Ah, don't be jealous Aldis, I'm sure we'll find a girl desperate enough that she'll settle for you.' Jensen smirked at him.

 

'Mannnn, it's so not even fair.' Aldis whined. 'I just want a girlfriend and you get all of these women throwing themselves at you and you don't even appreciate it. Just one night stands or even quickies in the bathrooms. It's a damn shame.'

 

'Not my fault I'm irresistable and have no desire to settle down.' He felt like sticking his tounge out at the other man and then decided that that would be far too childish....and then did it anyway.

 

'What are you, five?'

 

'Twenty-one motherfucker.'

 

Jensen glanced around the club, taking in all the dancing, humping, and grinding. He might jump in there later but for now he really wanted a drink.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/~*~\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

'I would definitely beat your ass!' He heard Mike shout loudly at Tom. He raised an eyebrow at the two because bickering, they did not usually do.

 

He walked back over to the group where Chris was smirking at Mike who was widly gesturing at Tom. Steve and Aldis watched him approach and rolled their eyes at Mike.

 

'What's going on with those two?' Jensen questioned Steve.

 

'It appears that Tom insulted Mike greatly by being hit on, and Mike not being hit on.'

 

'I thought Mike said he and Tom weren't...? Was he just jealous?'

 

'No, no, I think it's more like a competition.' Aldis added helpfully.

 

Jensen groaned loudly. 'Crap, he's into one of his super competitive moods again isn't he?'

 

Steve nodded. 'Yep.'

 

'I'm just saying,' they heard Mike begin, ' that I could probably get hit on more than you.'

 

Tom raised an eyebrow at Mike. 'As evidenced by so far?' He remarked condescendingly.

 

'Oh screw you! That's it! I bet I get more guys by the end of the night then you do!'

 

Mike whirled around and pointed a finger at the rest of them. 'That goes for all of you as well!'

 

'Uh huh, well count me and Steve out.' Chris commented as he hugged Steve to his side.

 

Mike rolled his eyes at them. 'Fine. So that leaves me, Tom, Aldis and Jensen to play...let the games begin.' He smiled evilly, rubbing his palms together.

 

Aldis held up his hands, 'Whoa, wait a second...what game are we playing.'

 

'We're seeing who can get the most guys to hit on them.'

 

Tom frowned. 'That's kind of vague. How are we going to know if someone is telling the truth or not?'

 

Jensen snapped his fngers and pointed at them. 'Phone numbers. For those of us that actually like girls-...'

 

'I like girls!'

 

'....it means we don't have to actually get physical with some of these guys. We can just get by with flirting.'

 

Mike nodded. 'Seems fair enough.'

 

Aldis let out a deep breath. 'Man, how do I let you guys talk me into these kind of situations?'

 

'You're very easily manipulated and I'm very charming.' Jensen answered.

 

'Aw, fuck you, man.'

 

Jensen waved a finger at him. 'Tsk, tsk, I don't think you'll be getting many numbers with that pick up line, mister.'

 

Mike snickered into his hand. 'Or will he?'

 

Jensen rolled back his shoulders and smiled at a guy that was checking him out a few seats down the bar. 'I guess we'll find out.'

 

'Man,' He heard Aldis whine as he left. 'I'm going to lose for sure.'

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\~*~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Chris and Steve watched in amazment as their friends set about on their task. They....were actually doing pretty well for four self proclaimed straight men.

 

And Chris knew it wasn't always easy getting people to talk to you. In the few short weeks that he and Steve had been seperated at the very beginning of their relationship, he would just start dancing with a guy as opposed to actual conversation.

 

So he had to give it to them, they weren't completely sucking out there. He almost felt like a proud parent.

 

He winced when some guy gave Mike the brush off, but he just turned to another guy and started to talk. Seemed like he really, really wanted to win.

 

Tom wasn't too far behind. Even though his good looks had people coming up to him constantly, he was rather shy and had a hard time maintaining conversation. But still, he was doing pretty decently.

 

And Aldis....Aldis had every twink in the room practically swooning it seemed. Chris didn't blame them. Aldis was a pretty built guy and when he wanted to he could give you this certain look that...hmmm....why didn't the poor guy have a girlfriend by now?

 

Chris looked over at Steve and thought on how incredibly lucky he had gotten. Steve was the perfect counterpart to him, calm and mellow, to his brash and assertive. It didn't hurt that he was decent on the eyes and sharp too. Put him in place more than a couple times, as well. Steve noticed him staring and smiled.

 

'What?' He asked as he leaned more heavily against him.

 

'Nothing. Just thinking.' He answered as he nuzzled at the back of his boyfriend's neck.

 

'Don't hurt yourself.'

 

'Smartass.'

 

'Damn. Would you look at Jensen?'

 

Chris looked over to the farther end of the club and raised his eyebrows at his best friend. Damn, Steve was right. Jensen was working the floor like a professional.

 

Guys, older and younger, twinks and bears, they all seemed enamored with him. Course he should've figured. Jensen was kind of a lady killer back at school.

 

One day he was this shy kid that had had maybe two girlfriends in his life. And then, out of the blue, he changed into this stud that didn't really care about how he treated girls. A love 'em and leave 'em type, overnight.

 

He couldn't tell you how many times Jensen had girls showing up at their room demanding to know what happened or who the other girl was.

 

It was like Jensen needed to bed every available girl out there and almost suceeded too.

 

But that was Jensen for you, nowadays, he supposed.

 

He turned his attention back to Steve when he turned aound in his arms and gave him a peck on the mouth.

 

'I'm bored. How about you distract me?' He asked.

 

He grinned into Steve's mouth. They were going to be here for awhile if Mike had anything to say about it. 'It would be my pleasure.'

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\~*~/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

He was awesome, Jensen decided. Seriously, he already had fifteen numbers in his pocket and they seemed to just keep on coming.

 

He was going to win this bet for sure. Smiling he let another guy, a tall blond surfer looking dude, buy him a drink.

 

Thinking on it now it was a pretty sweet way to score free drinks. True, he felt sort of bad to string those guys along, but hey, he did the same to the girls he dated. It was just him balancing the universe.

 

And truthfully he was just doing everyone a favor there. The world was not a nice place, fairy tales were lies and happy endings were a load of shit.

 

He had been opening eyes. Preparing people for the inevitablitey of being chewed up and spat out.

 

It doesn't matter what you really want in life, you won't get it. If you try to hold on to the belief that there is good in this world, the only thing that will happen is that someone will come along and take advantage of that fact.

 

Children were really the only true people that he could think of. But even then they grew up and turned on one another, creating wars, commiting crimes, cheating on their spouses. 

 

The world was a fucked up place.

 

So right then, as he accepted drink after drink, smiled with his eyes full of false promises for poor, unsuspecting fools he didn't feel guilty.

 

A really sweet and sincere looking kid that he'd been talking to awhile (schroedinger's cat is a fascinating subject) ducked his head in a blush when he looked at him.

 

Not guilty in the slightest.

 

'Hey, um, I was wondering,' Sweet and Sincere started to ask, '...would you like to dance with me?'

 

Jensen gulped at the sheer earnestness that the kid gave off and cleared his throat.

 

'Uh, what?' He said, if only to stall for time. A lot of guys have asked him to dance, but he'd brushed them all off. He didn't want it to get physical.

 

But this kid....it's obvious he's young, maybe even too young for this club, and it looked like he just really put himself out there.

 

'Oh, I said, I was wondering-...I mean, if you would like to-....oh never mind. It wasn't important.' He tried to get the words out and then seemed to just give up, got up to leave, his cheeks red with embarrasment.

 

Ah, shit.

 

Jensen sighed and grabbed ahold of the boys arm.

 

'Wanna dance kid?' He asked and tentatively smiled when the younger man's face lit up.

 

'Sure! I'm Joseph by the way.' He grabbed Jensen's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

 

'Jensen.' He said and tried not to startle when Joseph's hands settled on his hips, or when he leaned in close, their noses only about an inch apart.

 

He could see every detail of Joseph's face, the dark eyes, the bright smile and thought to himself, this isn't so bad.

 

Nothing like the last time he was that close to another man.

 

From over his shoulder he saw Mike approach Tom at the bar, and then the both of them looked over at him in surprise. 

Mike made some thrusting motions with his hips as he pretended to smack an invisble ass in front of him, and Jensen retaliated with a middle finger.

 

'So, uh, after this-...I mean, my place isn't that far....' Joseph started and then paused. Jensen got a tightening in his gut because he thought he knew what Joseph was going to ask and really didn't want him to. 

 

The thing was he liked Joseph. Out of all the guys that he'd talked to, he was the most intelligent, the funniest and actually approached him in a respectable way as opposed to just trying to grab at his ass. He even thought they could actually be friends if the circumstances were right.

 

So when he started to hear Joseph ask if he wanted to go back to his place he panicked.

 

'Uh, listen, this is really shitty of me, I know, but I'm actually already here with someone.'

 

He saw Joseph's face fall and immediately felt like the world's biggest ass.

 

'Oh. I'm sorry. I just-....you seemed interested and-...'

 

He should be shot, and then forced to dig the bullet out himself. 'No, no my fault entirely. I was having fun talking to you and I do like to dance with people. Just, uh, nothing else.'

 

Joseph quirked a small smile at him and looked over his shoulder.

 

'Yeah, I think your boyfriend is already about to knock me over.'

 

Boyfriend? Jensen felt a shadow fall over him and that meant that it can only be from someone taller than himself.

 

Oh, thank God. Mike probably sent Tom over there to rescue him. See, that is why he loves his friends.

 

He went along with it and leaned against Tom's chest, hoping he didn't get shit for it later. And, huh.....Tom must have really been putting more reps in at the gym lately because that is some definite muscle definition that he can feel there. He'd have to ask about his workout routine later.

 

'Yep. This is my boyfriend. So, uh, I think we're ready to go now.' He smiled at Joseph, who truly was a nice guy, as he walked away.

 

He let out a sigh of relief as he started to turn around. 'Oh my gosh, Tom, thank goodness you showed up I was about to-....'

 

Right about where Tom's face should have began was instead a long neck, leading up to a very handsome, rugged face that should not exist outside of the occasional dream.

 

Jared smirked down at him. 'You're welcome.'

 

'You're not Tom.' He said as he backed away a step.

 

'Hmmm, nope. I'm not.' Jared said as he took another step closer.

 

And, hell no, Jensen was not sixteen years old anymore. He didn't need to take this shit. He's a grown man for fucks sake!

 

'Ah, yes, how forgetful of me. See you around...', he paused and pretended to think about it, '...never, shithead.' And turned around to walk away.

 

'So is Tom your boyfriend?' He heard from behind him.

 

And seriously? Jensen clutched his hands into fists and only saw red. Who...THE HELL did this guy think he was?

 

Did he not remember? How could he act so casual around a guy that he slept with, that took he took their virginity from, and sound so blase?!

 

'I don't see how the hell that that is any of your business.' He replied coldy as he released his most deadly glare.

 

'It's not, I guess.' Jared replied easily. Just looked at him, up and slowly down, as Jensen's temper climbed higher and higher. 'But it would benefit me greatly to know if I can take you out sometime or not, or if you already have a significant other.'

 

'You-...you what?' Jensen was confused at his tactics. Did he really not remember him? At all? Did he make so little of an impression while Jared changed his whole outlook on life? 'Do you even fucking remember who I am?'

 

'You're Jensen.' Jared said, as calm as a person asking the time.

 

'You-...you're unbelievable.' He finished and started to go to find his friends and leave this asshole here.

 

'So, did I?' Jared asked as he followed him.

 

Oh my fucking gosh, take a hint jerk, Jensen thought. But still, because he was so masochistic he had to ask. 'Did you what?'

 

'Ruin you for life?'

 

Jensen stopped, seething as he caught Mike's and Chris's eyes from across the bar. They spoke to one another as they looked at how Jared was crowding into his space from behind him, and started to head towards him but he shook his head and they backed off. They never knew about Jared, never knew what caused the change in Jensen. And he really wasn't going to let them witness this conversation.

 

'I'm amazed you got into this club.' He retorted as he reluctantly resigned himself to talking to the older man.

 

'Why's that? And you didn't answer my question either, shortstuff.'

 

Shortstuff?? Really? Just because the man was a fucking giant did not make Jensen small. He was 6'1 for crying out loud, he was taller than the majority of most men! 

 

He looked up at Jared and had to at least concede that it seemed as though he had gotten bigger than the last time he saw him. Roughly the same height, maybe an inch taller, but damn, he had really filled out. Recalling how defined his chest muscles were he wondered just how often the other man worked out.

 

It had been five years and Jared just seemed to look better with age. His hair was longer, actually touching the very tops of his shoulders, the color chestnut brown and wavy. Hazel eyes sparkled at him, as if he found Jensen amusing, and that just pissed Jensen off even more.

 

'I'm amazed your ego actually fit through the door. And to answer your question... you.....were barely a blip on my radar. Completly turned me off from guys it was so fucking horrible.' He grinned brightly at him. 'So congratulations for being the worst lay of my entire life.'

 

Jared dramatically clutched at his chest in mockery. 'Oh, please stop, you're breaking my heart here, sweetheart.'

 

'Don't fucking call me that!' He said, perhaps a bit too loudly, if the way people were looking at him weirdly were anything to go by.

 

Jared just raised an eyebrow at him. He actually seemed a little suprised at how vehemant Jensen sounded. Well, good, he would show Jared that he wasn't someone that you could just mess with now.

 

'My apologies...' He trailed off and for the first time actually seemed a little bit uncomfortable.

 

Jensen let out a sigh and suddenly felt absolutely exhausted. 'Listen. Can you just ....leave me alone. Please?'

 

Jared looked down at him, and even though there were about a hundred bodies moving around him Jensen could only focus on the one in front of him. 

 

Jared shook his head as though to clear it and not in a refusal to leave. 'Ok. But I wanted to talk to you first.'

 

'You're not going to leave me alone unless you do right?'

 

Jared just quirked a small smile at him.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, annoyance and anger warring over which he should feel more strongely. 'Fine.' He said with gritted teeth. 'But not here. I don't want any witnesses in case I decide to beat your sorry ass.'

 

And just like that Jared's whole demeanor changed, going from slightly sad to bright and happy and slightly condescending. 'Ah, right. So you won't beat me up. Okay.'

 

Jensen glared at him. 'Don't make me change my mind.' He warned him.

 

'I'll be good.' Jared promised.

 

'Riiight.' Jensen deadpanned as they made their way through the dense crowd. Across the dance floor he saw that the rest of the group had come together again and seemed to be looking for him.

 

He waved to get their attention and then signaled for them to give him a minute by holding up a finger. He smiled a little bit at how confused they looked as he led Jared to one of the back rooms.

 

An extraordinary sense of deja vu washed over him, sense memory making the disturbingly similar moment come back to him in full detail.

 

How nervous he had been entering the club alone, how helpless he had felt. He still couldn't believe he had been allowed in with how young he had looked.

That older guy, Jeff or Jeffery, hitting on him. And then Jared had appeared and Jensen had only seen a saviour come to rescue him, not the deciever that lurked beneath the friendly guise, never dreaming of how the night would turn out in the end.

 

Jared followed behind him silently, a mere silent shadow, as they passed three or four rooms that already had occupants.

 

Finally a door that he pushed open revealed an empty room, only a couch and some discarded beer bottles littering the floor inside.

 

He stepped inside and let Jared enter, putting his back to the door he blocked the way in.

 

'So, you wanted to talk. Talk.' He said, voice all hard edges and full of bitterness.

 

Jared let out a huge breath and seemed to scan the room, almost like he wanted to stall for time. 'This brings back some memories, huh?'

 

Jensen sniffed at the comment. 'Vaguely. You didn't really make that big of an impression y'know?' 

 

Jared smiled at him sadly. 'I kinda think that I did.'

 

'Unfortunately for you, you're wrong.' He retorted. 'There's that ego of yours coming back into play.'

 

'I wanted to say I'm sorry.' Jared let out in a big rush.

 

Jensen didn't say anything back to Jared and Jared stood there squirming, uncomfortable in the silence.

 

'Sorry?' Jensen repeated softly. 'What exactly are you sorry for?'

 

Jared looked confused. 'What do you mean?'

 

Jensen pushed himself up off of the door and walked towards Jared. 'I mean, why are you apologising to me. What did you do that was so wrong as to warrant remorse?' He questioned as he finally reached Jared and looked up at him.

 

Jared met his eyes, scanning his face and then looked quickly away. He let out a shaky breath and took a step back.

 

'Okay. You're pissed...I get that, but please you have to understand-...'

 

'Understand? No, you know what? I don't think that you're the one that understands!' Jensen shouted at him. Jared's eyes were actually wide and anxious and it was such a contrast to the cocky, self assured young man that had he met once five years ago. But even if he had changed that wasn't going to deter Jensen in the least. This had been building up for years, and even though it wasn't like he spent every waking moment thinking about it, there was a small part of it that kept it fresh in the back of his mind. He was going to get his say in dammit!

 

'I was-....' His voice wavered. 'I was sixteen, you son of a bitch! And yeah, I wasn't exactly saying 'no'. But I shouldn't have had to! You were the adult in the situation! You should have stopped us from going too far! I needed you to stop it for me, but you didn't.' Jensen looked up at Jared with sad eyes. 'You didn't stop.'

 

Horrified Jensen realised that he had angry tears building up in his eyes. He quickly tried to brush them away, and jerked back in surprise when he felt fingertips trail across his cheeks.

 

'You took my fucking virginity, man. And then....once you got off....you left me there....in the backroom of some stinkin' club...'

 

'Jensen.....I'm sorry. I swear I-....I don't even know why-....'

 

'Stop saying you're sorry!' Jensen shouted and that shut Jared up. He was breathing hard, staring up at Jared and then suddenly he crashed his mouth against the older man's.

 

Jared let out a noise of surprise and gently pulled away. 'Jensen? What are you doing? Sweetheart, I don't think that's a good idea-...'

 

Jensen just twined his fingers into his hair and pulled....hard. 'Shut. Up. And. Kiss. Me. You. Fucking. Asshole!!'

 

Jensen didn't wait for his reaction and instead pulled his face down towards his, his thumbs pushing painfully at his jaw to make Jared open up his mouth. Forcefully he plundered the older man's mouth with his tounge, sweeping at the ridges of the roof his mouth, trying to stimulate him into reacting. But he wasn't responding to Jensen's actions, he was just....taking it.

 

This pissed Jensen off to no end and so he grabbed the front of Jared's shirt, turned around to slam him upn against the door. He was fairly certain that the doorknob was digging into Jared's lower back but he really could care less.

 

Finally he pulled back to see Jared looking down at him with pity on his eyes. 'What's that look for, huh? Why are you just standing there? Get with the fucking program here!' He growled out through panting breaths.

 

'Okay.' Was all Jared said and picked Jensen up abruptly causing him to have to wrap his legs around the his slim waist.

 

Angrily he threaded his fingers through Jared's hair and pulled, yanked, abused the heck out of the scalp of Jared's head. And all through it he could feel Jared's large palms spanning his ass, a cheek in each hand. Periodically Jared would squeeze a mound of flesh and cause Jensen to shudder against him.

 

Jensen started to wiggle around, his crotch grinding deliciously against Jared's. 

 

'Put me down.' He gasped out. 

 

Jared immediately stopped grinding against and then relunctantly, it seemed, let go of him.

 

Jensen took a step back, gazing at the man before him. Jared was flushed, a little sweaty, moisture at his temples and the back of his neck causing his hair to darken and curl slightly. His lips were reddened and Jensen had to take a calming breath. Those muscles...he had been able to hold Jensen up...

 

No. He was not going to let lustful thoughts cloud his mind. Despite everything pointing to the contrary this was not about sex.

 

'Strip.' He said in a tone that was far to wavery to sound commanding, at least to his own ears. But Jared obeyed without hesitation. 

 

He pushed off of the wall and slipped his t-shirt off in a fluid motion and.....oh. Jensen was right. The man....was....built. If memory served Jared had been in fairly decent shape, now though, it was like his entire body was sculpted to perfection. Broad shoulders rounded by muscle, the chest that Jensen had leaned against earlier was as spectacular as Jensen thought it would be....and his abs. That Lautner kid had nothing on Jared. And to top it all off his hip bones stood out in stark detail, pointing the way to the beginnings of dark, curly hair.

 

Damn.

 

Jensen gulped. He meant what he said all those years ago. He was attracted to girls. He loved them, liked the way looked and he especially loved to fuck them. He was a lady killer dammit!

 

But still, with Jared like this before him...it stirred up feelings he thought were long buried.

 

It took him second to realise that Jared was now completely naked. Jensen gulped when he saw that Jared's cock was hard, a deep red, almost purple at the top. His dark curls sat at the root where his hip bones seemed to point at. His eyes followed the thick vein to the top where his head seemed to be steadily leaking pre-cum.

 

'Like what you see?' Jensen heard Jared ask with a cocky smirk.

 

Jensen scowled and pushed Jared back with his hands on his shoulders. With one hand he grabbed Jared's jaw painfullym forcing his mouth to Jensen's and with the other he gripped Jared's erection tightly. One quick stroke up as he forced his tounge past Jared's lips and one down as he retreated back to his original position a few feet away.

 

'Get on your knees.' Jensen ordered in a gravelly voice.

 

And Jared did. Without any hesitation, without any complaints. What was the matter with him?

 

He was at least twice as strong as him, Jensen was very aware of this fact. He could leave any time he wanted. So why was he letting him have this control?

Jensen slowly circled around Jared's body, looking down at him from his elevated position. In the dim light he could see a drop of sweat make it's way down between massive shoulder blades and continue down the curvature of his spine. His hands were resting on his knees and his head was bowed, his neck in such an uncharacteristic show of submission.

 

Jensen chuckled aloud when he realised that he was still completely clothed. It was almost a complete reversal of their roles the first time they had met. One naked, one clothed, one submissive, one dominate.....this time Jensen was in the position of power.

 

He stopped pacing around Jared when a sudden thought came to him.

 

This man would probably let him do anything to him at this moment.

 

'Hey, Jay...' He said softly as he came to stand in front of him.

 

Jared looked up at him, his eyes darkened with lust and expectantations.

 

Jensen grabbed his face and roughly ground his crotch against his mouth.

 

'You ever been fucked before?'

 

Jensen felt Jared nod against his pants and shuddered at the sensation. He rolled his hips into it for a few moments and then pushed Jared harshly away.

 

'Well, that's no fun.'

 

Jensen undid the button on his jeans and saw Jared lick his lips as he pulled the zipper down, excruciatingly slow. His cock finally sprang free of it's confines and he let out a loud sigh of relief.

 

'Ahhh.' 

 

He gave it a soothing stroke, walking towards Jared as he did so. Stopping once again in front of the man he pushed his cock at his lips.

 

'Suck.' Was all he said.

 

Jared did so enthusiastically. Jensen saw the pink tounge come out and swipe across the tip, gathering the liquid there, collecting it to get a taste. Jared seemed to like it if the groan he let out was any indication.

 

Little kitten licks were rained down upon his cock, not really soothing the ache, just prolonging his sweet torture. Up one side and down the other, nibbling ever so slightly, the hint of teeth sharpening the pleasure of it all.

 

'Oh my go-..' Jensen let slip out when Jared sucked one of his balls into his mouth. His hips started to move of their own accord when he threaded his fingers through Jared's hair....gently this time.

 

Jared was good, very good, but Jensen wanted...needed more.

 

'Please. C'mon man.' Jensen begged. He felt Jared smile against his hip bone and then jumped about a foot into the air when he felt one of Jared's fingers circling his hole.

 

'Jared....' He said in a threatening voice. 'Don't you dare.' This did not deter Jared in the slightest if the way he looked up at Jensen was anything to go by.

 

'I'm serious. Cut it ou-....nngh.' All at once Jared's slick finger was up his ass all the way to the knuckle. 

 

Jensen pulled Jared's hair to try to get him to stop but he only wiggled it around some more, rubbing against his inner walls, hitting spots that hadn't been touched in years.

 

'Jared!' He even tried to take a step back but at the moment he did Jared swallowed down his whole cock.

 

'Ahhh...you-...stupid fucking asshole!' He screamed at him even as he thrust into his mouth. 

 

Jared let his dick slip from his lips with an obscene pop and started to jack him off with one hand while the other was still buried deep inside him.

 

'Oh, please, you love it.' Jared stated confidently while he took his finger out only to wet two more to take it's place.

 

Jensen cried out once more. 'Ugh! No! I really, really don't-....nngh. S-stop it.....you....uhh....asshole!'

 

But Jensen couldn't deny that being filled with Jared's fingers was only making him harder and more turned on.

 

Jared returned his attention to his cock while his fingers thrust steadily in and out of him. Jensen could feel his orgasm coming, felt it in the pit of his stomach, in the way his abs were clenching, but he didn't want to come yet.

 

'Stop.'

 

Jared continued to suck relentlessly, bobbing his head and twisting his neck, making Jensen's sensitive cockhead hit the soft silkiness of Jared's cheek.

 

'Jared, seriously, stop it. I'm about to come!'

 

Jared looked up at him with a look in his eyes as if to say, yeah that's the point.

 

'I don't want to come yet.' He gasped out and finally Jared stopped his motions.

 

'What?' He heard Jared ask with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

'Lay down.' He ordered and Jared did so with a smirk. 

 

Spreading his legs wide Jared mockingly asked. 'You gonna fuck me, sweeheart?'

 

Jensen quickly took his boxers and pants off, leaving him only in the white button down that he was wearing. The shirt was one of his bigger ones and actually came down to about mid thigh.

 

He straddled Jared who actually looked surprised at the action.

 

Leaning down he whispered seductively into Jared's ear, 'No, you're gonna fuck me.' Right before he slammed himself down onto Jared's monster cock.

 

And holy shit! He had not thought this through very well! Not in the slightest!

 

He had assumed that with Jared's saliva and fingering that it would be easy sailing, but he was wrong....oh so very wrong.

 

His face twisted in pain, eyes scrunched closed so that he could try to block out the awful throbbing coming from his ass. He was trying so hard to breath through it that it took him a couple of seconds to realise that Jared was calling his name frantically.

 

'Jensen? Jen? Sweetheart, are you okay?'

 

Jensen looked down through tear filled eyes at Jared whose face was full of concern. He let out a little laugh as he laid his head on Jared's chest. 'Don't call me sweetheart.' He mumbled into the body below him.

 

'You're back to being snarky, that's a good sign, I guess. Jeez, what're thinking just slamming down like that, huh? You ever hear of prep, dumbass? Lube?'

 

'I thought the fingering earlier was enough.'

 

'Yeah, but that's only for guys who bottom really regularly! Not guys who've only gotten fucked once in their life!'

 

'Don't yell at me!'

 

'I'll fucking yell at you whenever I want to! Especially when you're being a dumbass!!'

 

'You-!' Jensen shifted a little to better yell at Jared but in doing so caused Jared's cock to move. He hadn't really noticed but somewhere in the middle of their argument the burning sensation had stopped and now it only felt slightly sore.

 

He moved again to see if it really didn't hurt and was rewarded this time by an intense pleasurable feeling. Oh yeah, he had definitely found his spot.

 

'Jensen?' Jared asked questionly.

 

Jensen smirked down at him, slowly raised himself up on his knees and then slammed himself down again. The shocky, pleasurable feeling swept over his body in a wave once again and that was all it took.

 

He started to ride Jared in earnest, trying to hit that special spot everytime, harder and harder, faster and faster.

 

He heard Jared panting beneath him and felt his hands come up to rest against his shoulder blades but he didn't really pay attention. His whole focus was on chasing that feeling until he burst. He didn't even notice that Jared raked his nails down his back until his sweat got into the cuts causing them to sting.

 

'C'mon.' He started to chant. 'C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Need to come. Need it. Need it.' Jensen babbled, the words running into one another. 

 

His thighs were starting to burn with exertion and in a small part of his brain he mentally noted that he needed to head to the gym more often. He opened his eyes to see Jared's head thrown back, his back arched as he thrust up into Jensen.

 

It was probably the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen.

 

'Please. So close...' He whispered and then cried out when he felt a rough palm encircle his cock. Jared looked at him as he rapidly started to jack him off.

 

'Jensen. C'mon. Want to see you come.'

 

And it appeared that those were the magic words. Jensen's body tensed for a second, for an enternity before erupting in white hot heat. His release swept through his body, making him writhe on the end of Jared's cock shamelessly.

 

It was so fucking good.

 

In the middle of the waves of pleasure he felt Jared's cock twitch and then a wetness filled him.

 

So. Fucking. Good.

 

When they both reached the end of their orgasms Jensen laid his head against Jared's chest as Jared ran his fingers through Jensen's sweaty hair.

 

Jensen gave himself a minute to catch his breath and then swiftly stood up. Both Jensen and Jared let out a groan when Jared's cock slipped out of his body.

 

Jensen reached for the rest of his clothes and quickly dressed.

 

'So, that's it. You're leaving?' He heard Jared ask quietly.

 

'Payback's a bitch.' Jensen answered as he headed for the door.

 

'Oh, please. Sweetheart, I knew what this was. This was your way of showing me that you were the one in control, that I didn't affect you. This was your revenge. So....how do you feel?'

 

Jensen contemplated for a moment. The anger was still there, and he wasn't sure that was ever going to go away. Now though it was tinged with a hint of guilt even though Jensen tried to convince himself that he didn't have anything to feel guilty for.

 

'I feel nothing.' And he slipped out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't really feel any different as he walked through the club looking for his friends. Except for a supremely sore ass. 

 

He was fairly convinced that it looked like he just had sex if the knowing looks he was recieving were any indication.

 

It was taking forever to find his friends so he stopped at the bar for a drink, wanting to calm down a bit before he saw them.

 

It was about ten minutes later when he finally spotted them.

 

'Jensen! Where the heck have you been?' Steve asked a little bit loudly. Whoa....Steve was drunk. That meant he and Chris were going to be all over each other more so than usual.

 

'I, uh, was just talking to somebody.'

 

'Nuh uh!' Steve said boisterously. Chris looked at his boyfriend in amusement while the rest of the group just rolled their eyes. Steve was kind of an adorable drunk....not that anybody would actually admit it in real life.

 

Jensen was about to ask Tom, Mike and Aldis how they were doing with the phone numbers thing when Steve's words froze him on the spot.

 

'I saw you go into the back room with Jared.' Steve said confidentally with a head nod.

 

'W-what?' He asked shakily. 'You know Jared?'

 

Aldis started to look around. 'What? Jared's here?'

 

'Yep, Paspecky's here alright. He was...talking to Jen.'

 

'Actually you pronounce it Pa-da-leck-i.' Jensen heard from behind him. What the fuck?

 

'Hold on a second!' Mike shouted into the group. He pointed at Steve, Aldis, Jensen and then Jared. 'Explain. How do you all know each other?'

 

Aldis answered first. 'Oh, he's the TA in one of my and Steve's classes. We've gone out for a drink after class was over a couple of times.'

 

Jared grinned. 'Yep, those two are about the only intelligent people in the whole place and I was starved for conversation.'

 

'Is that so?' Chris asked as he tightened his hold on Steve, who only rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on his boyfriends neck.

 

'Oh, neat then. Well then how do you two know each other? Considering Jensen goes to a different school and all.'

 

'Yeah, Jen. How do we know each other?' Jared asked with a downright evil smile.

 

'I...uh...y'see-...'

 

'Oh my gosh!' Mike exclaimed suddenly. He was looking at their disheveled appearance and Jensen crossed his fingers in hopes he didn't figure it out.

 

'You guys totally just fucked back there! Didn't you?'

 

The group all turned wide eyes on Jensen.

 

'Uh...'

 

'What's the big deal?' Jared asked with a smirk.

 

'Jensen's straight.' Tom explained.

 

'Or was....' Aldis added helpfully.

 

'Dude....' Was all Mike said.

 

'Will you guys shut up!' Jensen finally exploded.

 

Chris looked at him speculatively when the others fell silent, then his eyes grew big. 'Holy crap! You really did have sex with a guy!' He pointed at Jared. 'That guy!'

 

Jensen groaned. 'Chris. Shut up.'

 

'Y'know he's a lot bigger than you.' Aldis commented.

 

Mike gasped yet again. 'Who bottomed!?'

 

'Okay that's it! We're not discussing this anymore!'

 

'Jensen!' Mike shouted. 'You just had sex with a guy! How can we not discuss it!?'

 

'Fine! Discuss it! Just not with me right here!'

 

Mike and Tom immediately began whispering to one another. 

 

Idiots...

 

Aldis turned to Jared who was talking with Steve and Chris. He gave him one of those weird handshake/hug/clap on the shoulder things that Jensen had never been able to master. Dammit. 

 

'Hey, man. Didn't know you came here.'

 

'He did tonight!' Mike shouted from behind them.

 

'Cut it out Mikey! I don't think Jensen can blush anymore than he already has!'

 

Idiots. All of them....

 

'I don't really come here alot. Heavy workload y'know?'

 

'I hear ya, man. Considering how much homework we have to do.'

 

Jensen let the conversation carry on around him, standing there in disbelief. Okay...so Jared knew some of his friends. Big deal. He could handle it. And they knew he had had sex with him tonight....also manageable.

 

He was good....

 

But seriously what the fuck? What're the odds of this occuring!? The jerk could have at least helped him out a little instead of just standing there! 

 

'What do you say Jen?'

 

'Huh?' Jensen was brought out of his mental rant when Jared said something to him. 'What did you say?'

 

'I said, will you go out with me sometime?' Jared asked sweetly.

 

'Fuck no!' Was his immediate response.

 

'Ouch, dude. Show a little tact would you?' Steve gently admonished him.

 

Jared just laughed at Jensen's expression. 'Ah, it's okay, I'll convince him eventually.'

 

'Don't fucking count on it.' Jensen practically snarled.

 

'Dude! What the hell? You guys just hooked up and he's a nice guy. Why are you being such an ass?' Aldis angrily asked him, defending Jared.

 

Defending. Jared.

 

Jensen just threw his hands up in the air and turned around to leave.

 

'It's okay, man. I've heard worse.' Jensen heard Jared telling Aldis as he started to leave.

 

'I don't know what his problem is though. He's usually not this mean.'

 

'Let me go talk to him for a sec.'

 

Jensen internally groaned when Jared made good on his word and showed up outside where Jensen was waiting for his cab.

 

'Hey.'

 

'Go to hell.'

 

'Such an abundance of post coital bliss in your expression there.'

 

Jensen pointedly ignored him.

 

'Hey, I was serious earlier y'know...before all of the...' He made a little gesture with his hands. '....I really would like to take you to dinner sometime. Get you know you better. Lord knows we got started off on the wrong foot.'

 

'I don't date guys.' Jensen answered in monotone.

 

'I seem to remember you saying you didn't sleep with them either...but anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you around.' Jared said as he walked away.

 

That was it? For some reason Jensen was expecting him to try harder.

 

And as if he was reading his mind Jared shouted back to him. 'And just because I'm saying good bye doesn't mean I'm giving up! I will take you on a date! I'm only getting started!' And disappeared back into the club.

 

Jensen just stared at his retreating back.

 

Fuck.


End file.
